This invention relates to gloves for the human hand and more particularly gloves for the human hand which are worn when playing sports and are subject to or exposed to contact with a moving object, such as a ball or a puck.
Glove construction for protection of the human hand is well known. Additionally, there have been a large number of developments in designs of gloves particularly useful when playing sports. Moreover, in the playing of hockey, hockey goaltender blocker gloves and forward gloves are known which are designed to protect the player's hand and arm from flying pucks. The blocker gloves are provided with a blocker pad on the back or dorsal side of the hand which are usually of rectangular shape and extend longitudinally of the glove to completely cover the back of the hand as well as the forearm. These blocker pads are designed to control the reflective direction of a hockey puck which is directed toward the goal wherein the goaltender prevents the puck from entering the goal. These blocker gloves generally have a thick leather skin on the face and thereunder a plurality of layers of padding material. However, there has generally been very little concern for the development of padding which adequately protects the back of the hand and is contoured to fit over the shape of the hand thereby providing for a comfortable fit as well as protection of the dorsal side of the hand.